What Remains
by halfmyheart
Summary: All these years, all these years we thought she was dead and here she is. How am I gonna tell him about this.


Ok, the characters aren't mine, I'm just playing with them. Please tell me what you think.

Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Rosha? Or what would happen if she turned up alive? I did and this is what happened. Hope you enjoy.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Selmak stood staring, transfixed, at the lifeless body before her, the communication device still active in her hand.

"Selmak? Selmak are you still there?" The tok'ra on the other end sounded worried. The voice brought Selamk out of her daze.

"Yes, Aldwin I'm fine, but I've found something very interesting. I'll get back to you." She terminated the connection and tentatively approached the body. She leaned down and gently turned it onto its side.

"My god," she whispered the Tauri word without thinking. "It can't be." Gently she moved a stray strand of brown hair from the woman's face. Shock filled her until she was unable to move or even take her eyes off of the woman's face. Rosha.

_All these years, all these years we thought she was dead and here she is. How am I gonna tell him about this. She is dead now but she was alive for so long without us knowing .I can't let this be. I have to do something. _

_>>>>>>>_

"Kree Tok'ra!"

_Uh oh, gotta go Selmak! Now would be nice!_

Selmak reached down into the sarcouogus and picked up the woman. Cradling her against Jacob's chest, she ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction of the jaffa. Once she turned the corner it was easier to lose them among the servants. They were too scared of her wrath to be of any help to the jaffa. Finally, she reached "her" palace and slowed to a walk. The jaffa that awaited her still thought she was a Goa'uld. Maybe they would think that the woman she carried was a servant, but she doubted it. She knew that her cover had been blown. There was evidence in the palace that she needed to destroy before she left though. She decided to risk a few minuets to do so. The jaffa would still be walking in circles, confused by the servants, but it wouldn't take them long to wise up and come hunting her here. Hopefully she'd be long gone by then.

>>>>>>>

"Are you insane?"

"Well…no….not really. Look I saw and opportunity and I took it ok."

"An opportunity, is that what you call it? Selmak, your undercover job was more important than the life of one person. One dead person might I add! What were you thinking?"

"She's alive now! She is more than just one person. She means a lot to a lot of people! Plus she holds the memories of Jolinar! We couldn't let that information fall into the hands of the Goa'uld!"

"You said yourself that she had been tortured. How much you want to bet that they didn't get everything they wanted out of her before they killed her? Otherwise she would still be in the dungeons."

"I know her, Delek! She would never divulge any information about us!"

"Not at first, but torture has a way of bringing out the truth in people."

Selmak glared at Delek across the table knowing he was right but refusing to let him win. Before she could begin her attack again Garshaw put a stop to it all.

"What's done is done. There is no changing it. I want to know when she wakes up. We need to find out what she told them, if anything."

The "if anything" was Garshaw's way of trying to appease Selmak, and it worked.

>>>>>>>

"Martouf, has there been any change?"

He slowly shook his head. Selmak noticed that he held one of Rosha's hands in his own. She knew that he was hurting, but she didn't know how to help him. She placed what she hoped was a comforting hand on his shoulder, but quickly let it drop when he gave no reaction. She sat in a vacant chair on the other side of the bed, and waited. Waited for what? For Rosha to wake up and tell them tales that would make the hair on their heads stand up? Or to tell them…nothing? She didn't know which would be worse, the torture and pain or the empty silence of despair.

>>>>>>>

Her head hurt and her entire body ached. She refused to open her eyes for fear of what she might see, most likely the system lord standing over her, ready to continue with her punishment. But something didn't seem right to her. The air was much cooler, and there were no sounds other than soft footsteps nearby. Slowly, and cautiously she opened her eyes. She was greeted with a familiar sight, one that she had never dreamed she would see again. The tok'ra tunnels were her home, but she had never been so glad to see the crystalline walls before in her life. It took her a moment to realize that someone was sitting beside her. She looked over and met Selmak's gaze. She smiled but put a finger to her lips and pointed to Rosha's other side. She looked and her heart skipped a beat. Her mate, Martouf, sat in the other chair, but his head lay on Rosha's bed. He was fast asleep, and just as handsome as she remembered.

Selmak inclined her head then said in a whisper, "how are you feeling?"

Rosha shifted slightly to see her better. The sudden movement made her head spin. She shut her eyes for a moment as the room contorted wildly. "Not so good."

"Rosha?" It was Martouf. She must have woken him up when she moved. When she didn't reply his face became a mask of worry.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Still no reply. She didn't plan on telling them, especially him, what had happened.

Finally, "no not really," was all she said. The circumstances concerning her capture and Jolinar's departure were still too painful for her to give them voice.

>>>>>>>

Over the course of the next several days both Martouf and Lantesh pleaded with her to tell them what had happened, but in the end they gave up, tired and frustrated. It wasn't until the system lords attacked the home world that she began to feel totally helpless and out of place. The tunnels had been her home for a long time. The only home she had, but now all she wanted was to be as far away for there as possible. Far away from the painful memories of Jolinar and their time spent together, far away from all that reminded her of Jolinar, and that included Martouf and Lantesh. After the tok'ra relocated to a new home world Rosha approached Selmak about leaving the tok'ra for good. Selmak, however, would have none of it. She insisted that Rosha was just being impulsive, that the pain would go away and she would be glad she remained near her mate and those who loved her. She suggested that Rosha tell them what had happened. You know, talk through the pain. It always helped to talk things out. But Rosha refused to speak of it. She kept her peace as she had after the incident on Netu.

>>>>>>>

Samantha Carter stood in shock staring at the woman in front of her. She knew her, knew everything about her. When she had arrived on the tok'ra home world her father had told her that there was someone he wanted her to meet. She never, never in a million years would have guessed that it would be Rosha! Dead, was the word that came to mind when she thought about her. Now the word that came to mind was….well…she just couldn't believe it.

She turned around as Martouf entered the room. She didn't know why but she was glad that he was there. There was something about being alone in that room with her dead symbiotes "dead" host that she didn't like.

Martouf shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"I see that you two have met."

>>>>>>>

Days later as she stood looking at her own reflection in the mirror, Rosha thought back on the conversation she had shared with the Taur'i woman called Samantha. It had been kind of bitter sweet. She learned of Jolinar's last days and her final sacrifice. Despite Rosh's own final painful days with Jolinar, she couldn't help but feel pride towards the tok'ra she had known for so long.

She also couldn't help but notice that Martouf had taking a liking to the blonde woman. She couldn't blame him. With her presumed dead and the woman holding all that remained of his mate, it was inevitable, but it still stung. In the end though, he chose to remain with Rosha. She was his life mate, and the woman of his dreams.

Rosha only hoped that she didn't have anymore misfortunate missions anytime soon. She was just settling back into life as she had always known it, minus the extra internal companion. But things were finally looking up.


End file.
